


[translation] They Used to Call Me Crash

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [43]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, A bit of Rust/Ginger with dubious consent maybe, Angst, Episode 4 'Who Goes There', M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 如河底的石头一样孤独
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[translation] They Used to Call Me Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Used to Call Me Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736886) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



“你确定要这么干？”马蒂问。他身上还穿着克拉什的夹克。拉斯特甚至都没发现他是什么时候穿上的，或许是看到了也没注意。马蒂不傻，没那么傻，但有些事他看到了，有些他没看到。这样就行。拉斯特想要他这样。

事情到了这一步真是太糟了。他们已经把克拉什的箱子放在脚边，打开了它，他能感到酒精深深浸入血管，太快了。马蒂或许比刚才在医院的时候清醒了点，但还是醉得够呛，他还想着拉斯特，而不是玛姬，唯一原因是拉斯特正说到克拉什的事。这对马蒂来说太难消受了，就像一个人路过车祸现场一样——就是忍不住想看。

拉斯特拍了拍他的肩膀，走进厨房。他用手撑着厨台瞥着马蒂，后者正用手去戳夹克上的枪眼。

“克拉什，”马蒂慢吞吞地说，扭头看着拉斯特。“为什么叫这名字？”

“不知道。”他已经不记得了。他需要另一个名字，不只是因为那个显而易见的原因。在那个地方，他需要变成另一个人。

当然，他知道事情不会那么容易。他知道无论使用什么名字，他做过的一切会牢牢依附在皮囊之下，挥之不去。但也可能有一小部分是嗑药的缘故。有些回忆如此温柔，又如此锋利，如同梦境。

“克拉什，”马蒂自言自语，还在检查那件夹克。老天，看他这样子真怪。马蒂永远不会去做拉斯特做过的那些事情。

对那件夹克，拉斯特什么也没说。半小时后马蒂把它脱了，小心翼翼地铺在椅子上叠好，好像那是个活物似的。

**

对这件事他并不期待。这个把戏的诀窍就是不要去想。当他是拉斯特的时候，他并不去想克拉什会怎么做，当他是克拉什的时候，他尽量什么都不去想。过去他很擅长这种事。他想忘记自己是谁，随着时间流逝，即使他想回忆也想不起来了。克拉什从没爱过任何人，从没真爱过。克拉什从来没有妻子和女儿。从不知道有种悲哀是如此深重，能掏空你的心。幸运的家伙。

但现在他已经是拉斯特了。想起毒品的时候，他心里发痒。想不吸一口就撑过去是不可能的。就好像，他已经很长时间没喝过水，已经忘记了它的存在，但现在他听见了水龙头打开的声音。

不，他不在乎那些毒品。但还有马蒂。既然玛姬已经知道真相，他现在只能借住在拉斯特的公寓。当拉斯特用辣椒粉和墨水在手肘内侧做出针眼的时候，马蒂靠过来问他问题，他盯着拉斯特的皮肤，好像那和马蒂的世界格格不入。或许的确如此。拉斯特不适合马蒂的世界。有那么多事他不会告诉马蒂，马蒂也不会去猜。

半夜里他睡不着的时候，他不该去听马蒂在天花板上面的动静。马蒂也许以为自己没发出声响，但并非如此。他走来走去，打开窗子又关上，大声叹气，好像想让人听见，在浴室里自慰，然后下楼又中途回去。一天早上，拉斯特去冲了个澡，他回来的时候，马蒂在厨房里，穿着克拉什的夹克。拉斯特什么也没说，但马蒂脸红了，好像手里正抓着自己的老二，被拉斯特逮个正着。

但很快，这一切都会结束。拉斯特会变成克拉什，马蒂会变成他脑中的一个纸片小人，他们会抓住勒杜。之后嘛，或许有那么一线机会，玛姬会让马蒂回家去。

夜里拉斯特睡得很少，这很好，因为克拉什不会多睡。他从局里偷了可卡因，马蒂没有问他哪来的，他也没问自己为什么让马蒂穿那件该死的夹克。反正他都知道。该死的，他已经孤单了太长时间。

**

他当克拉什过了一周时间，问题开始出现了。去见老姜他并没觉得不安，还没到那个程度，但事先看到马蒂的时候，对方的脸简直就像一面该死的镜子。他注视着马蒂的眼睛，在里面看见了自己，从里到外。他脸色灰白，眼睛大睁着，好像嗑多了粉，他的确是，但还不止这样。他离马蒂太近了，但他忍不住。马蒂看起来也没想推开他。他本可以这么做的。如果马蒂想，拉斯特会后退，但对方只是靠得更近，问他玛姬怎么样了。拉斯特把他想听的告诉了他。马蒂相信他的话。这很容易，现在是这样，但之后就不一定了。

马蒂问他接下来想怎么做。马蒂问他老姜是谁。

克拉什退后了一步。他不会告诉马蒂。他只需稍微敷衍，马蒂会高兴的。

“我不知道，伙计，”马蒂打量着克拉什的衣服，“你看着有点……我知道你得……卧底的时候你得扮演角色，但现在你跟我一起呢，拉斯特，我……我有点担心。”

他大笑起来，然后收了声，因为马蒂一脸惊愕。他不想让他这样。“别管那些了，马蒂。”

马蒂摇头。“你跟他很熟？”

“老姜？对，很熟。”

“但他不……”马蒂咬着下唇。他不该叫马蒂别管，因为现在他满脑子都是这事了。他一开口拉斯特就知道了。

“他不什么？危险？”他想再次嘲笑马蒂，但笑声卡在了嗓子里。

“我不想让你出事，拉斯特。”

 _为什么_ ，拉斯特想问。

“告诉我你会没事。”

“我当然没事。”

“撒谎，”马蒂看上去对拉斯特有没有说实话完全没有头绪。

“我这样你满意吗？”拉斯特问——不，说话的不是他，是克拉什，也许他有种冲动，想告诉马蒂很长时间以来他都有事。或许只是因为他在克拉什的皮囊下过了一星期，旧日的阴影占据了他的心。他需要，非常需要触摸某个人，否则他会忘记自己是个真实的存在。或许正因如此，他和老姜之间才发生了那些事。

他告诉自己，他让老姜操他，是因为这样那个杂种才会把他当自己人，而不是威胁。这的确有用。对他的工作有利。但这不是真正的原因。他让老姜操他，因为他如此孤独，简直怕自己会发疯。

“你这样？”马蒂问。拉斯特花了几秒才想起来自己问了什么。操。他不该让事情走到这一步。“你……我觉得你看着很危险，这才是最要紧的。”

“没错，”拉斯特问，“但你 _喜欢_ 吗？”

马蒂眨了下眼。拉斯特想后退，但他动不了。他不应该这样，完全不应该。他有更好的选择。

“拉斯特，”马蒂咬着嘴唇。

“克拉什，”拉斯特说，抬起双手，马蒂走近了一步。“现在我是克拉什。不能回头了，伙计。抱歉。如果我……”

“没关系，”马蒂说，“我只想要这些破事快点过去，我们就能脱身了。”

永远不会过去。但这话他没有告诉马蒂。“老姜我能对付，”他说，感觉更糟了。“过去能。不管他想要什么，我都能从他脸上看出来。知道了他想要什么对付他就容易多了。”

“真的，”马蒂皱起眉头。“他想要什么？”

“我，”拉斯特用克拉什的声音说，“他想要我。过去他喜欢我。我的脸，和……没错。”

“不，”马蒂说，像是没听懂拉斯特说了什么，但还是被刺痛了。

“干这种工作不可能保持干净，”拉斯特说，“干卧底就好像……会被它吞没。”

马蒂摇着头。“但你不用……操，拉斯特，你不用……”

“这跟谈情说爱没关系，”拉斯特说，感觉更糟了——他最痛恨自己的就是这个，此时此地，这事占据了他的大脑，无法赶走，直到断了他的所有后路。“就是打炮。我太孤单了。”

马蒂的样子好像被拉斯特当面揍了一拳。很好。也许这能让他明白。也许他会明白拉斯特是什么人，就不会去摆弄他的皮夹克了。

“ _孤单_ ，”马蒂向他走过去，该死的傻瓜。拉斯特后退了一步。马蒂没有停下。“你不会 _孤单_ 的。”

“我还有工作要干。”拉斯特说。

马蒂抓住他胸前的汗衫。如果他想，他能立刻挣脱马蒂的手。“我们能办到，”马蒂说，“我不知道，去打打牌什么的，你可以呆一阵子，呆几个小时，保持你的本色。”

“我不能。”

“为什么不行？”

“没什么是真实的，”拉斯特说。他能看见马蒂脸上最细微的一切。“我们只不过是自己编造的故事。”

“这是扯淡。”

“眼下这些，”拉斯特说，对自己做了个模糊的手势，“只是关于我的另一个故事。”

“不。”

“是的。这个……克拉什……这个男人只是另一个故事。但它占领了我的皮囊。我的骨肉。我的老二。我的……”

他的心。

马蒂放了手，他差点摔倒在地。妈的，他个子有点太高了。他眨着眼，想弄清楚自己是怎么把马蒂推开的。

 _哦_ 。他提到了老二。

“今晚我们就把这事搞定，”马蒂拖长了声音。“明天就了结了。我们要订个披萨，看场电影，他妈的喝个烂醉。干点正常的。然后你再告诉我是不是觉得孤单。我是你朋友。”

没什么事是正常的，看电影和吃披萨治不好这种孤独，马蒂像念咒似的重复这个词也不能让它变成友谊。但这一次拉斯特闭了嘴，马蒂看上去松了口气，告诉他当心点。他没有笑，然后出了门。

**

当他的大脑没法有效指挥双手的时候，暴力只是又一个下意识的行动。暴力，他想，是克拉什故事的支线剧情，但对这个角色的作用至关重要。他很擅长表演。但也许，灵魂也有记忆，就像肌肉一样——不是那些时刻，名字，和感觉，而是你的身体成长中形成的习惯，在这个世界中存在过的一切。他在一个空荡荡的停车场停了车，拉开拉链，把内裤拉下来，把手伸进去握住自己的阴茎。只是又一个下意识的动作。这或许有点用处，没有让他的心跳平静下来，但模糊了马蒂的手抓住他汗衫的记忆。马蒂不是真实的。这才是。他是真实的。这份工作是真实的。或许老姜也是真的，操他的，但他能应付老姜，以前能。

他告诉马蒂的话也是真的。风险没那么高。如果出了问题，他的脑袋会吃一颗子弹。死亡能结束一切，死亡能结束一切，这是他让自己相信的唯一神话，是他在黑暗中持续不断的祈祷。

那之后，感觉变得有点模糊，或更敏锐，这取决于你想告诉别人的是哪个故事。

停车场。马蒂的车在那里，他不让自己往那边看。香烟，大麻，人群，喧闹，音乐和说笑声，一切都在嗡嗡作响。灯光太亮。他走得很慢，但无法加快速度，可能会撞上什么东西。那扇门——他告诉他们他要找老姜，报了名字，他们放他进去。一双手搜了他的身。那感觉不像他的身体，亦或，比这一年来拉斯特拖着到处走的那个更像是他的身体。他还没跟人干过，这个傻瓜，他本可以干个漂亮女人，本可以干马蒂，或许，或许……但克拉什现在不会去想那些。他要把马蒂排除在外。马蒂是另一个故事。在这里的是老姜，从火堆那边看着他。一阵战栗穿过他的皮肤，是快感，又是警告。

他很在行。老姜给他吸下的东西让他脑袋里的一切都在转，但他很在行，他是克拉什，也是拉斯特。好像两个分开的灵魂。老姜想让他跟着走，他服从了。上了船，他又吸了些什么，越来越兴奋，已经不去计算吸了多少。多可笑，所有这些规则和努力，都是为了让你的生活变成书里的一个故事，而当一切都落空的时候，没人会把你的故事写下来，而结尾都一样。他已经见过。操，他已经见过好多次了，没有例外。保持清醒他妈的一点意义也没有，只能哄骗你自己。

老姜的窝靠着沼泽：他被按在墙上操。这地方闻着不坏，几乎像一个家，人们把一些东西留在那里，好让自己相信在世界上有一个立足之地。其他人都在外面，或许在院子里，马蒂在外面什么地方开着车，等着拉斯特的消息，但克拉什在这儿，妈的，他还记得老姜的触摸。现在发生的事就和过去发生过的一样，能让老姜相信他。

但那不是他做这事的原因。他让老姜干他，是因为老姜的手在他皮肤上，感觉比操蛋的永恒中任何其他东西都好。我们不该孤独地度过一生，这是屁话，因为我们就是这么孤单，孤单得就像河底的一块石头。

老姜插入他的时候，他用力呼吸，但喘不过气。他的身体好像已经忘记了 _这种感觉_ 。老姜笑了，然后把他的屁股抓得更紧，用力往里撞，嘟囔着你一看就好久没开荤了，他说了几句难听话回击，自己也不知道说了什么。拉斯特不干这种事，不，因为没有对象，该死，他现在正想着马蒂，他不能这样。他用手握住自己的阴茎，在老姜之前射了出来，之后只有一片愉悦的朦胧，模糊的声音混合着痛楚，他隐约记起马蒂穿着他的夹克，那个记忆好像一本书里的故事，你很久以前就读过。

没错，他不喜欢暴力，但他的手记得，而且他还有工作要做。

但也许到了最后，这事还是有些乐趣的，他揍了老姜的脸，把他拽出房子，人们吵吵嚷嚷，子弹横飞，妈的，这回他终于不用再听老姜的摆布，只有到了这一步，他才能放手去干。这种事他闭着眼睛也能干好。只要有机会，他能把人揍得满地找牙。他好奇马蒂对此会怎么想，他也给马蒂打了电话，告诉他地点，老姜跑了，他得去追，他只能相信马蒂会明白他的话，相信马蒂能到那里接他，否则一切就白费了。他牢牢抓紧老姜，就像之前老姜对他做的一样。他们跑过院子，老姜显然还一头雾水，不知道该不该相信克拉什，要紧的是，或可笑的是，尽管他来这里显然是另有目的，他还是唯一能把老姜活着拖出这个火坑的人。该死，他就这么干了，马蒂开着车到了，他们上了车，他叫马蒂开车，到处是警车，他又揍了老姜一拳，马蒂瞥了他一眼，好像很吃惊。这不适合马蒂的故事。

 _操。_ 他永远也塞不进马蒂的故事。

**

一切都安静了。

他们在路边。老姜躺在拉斯特皮卡的后厢里。拉斯特把他拉出来撒了个尿，不想让这混球尿在自己身上，那时候就没什么用了。然后他用胶带把老姜的手腕和脚踝绑在一起，把嘴也封上，马蒂看着他，什么也没说。

现在他在马蒂车里，坐在前排。太阳快出来了。他恨这幅景色，无尽的田野，无处可藏。他浑身都疼：头，关节，肩膀，屁股。他可以立刻从马蒂身边溜走，他还在毒品的兴奋状态，但他没走。他们的工作还没完。马蒂看着他的样子好像他拿不定主意变成谁似的，他想作拉斯特，该死的，现在他真想变成拉斯特。那个会被马蒂邀请回家吃饭的拉斯特，去医院把那个想在最糟的场合下向玛姬解释的白痴马蒂带走的拉斯特，让马蒂和自己同住的拉斯特，在早上给马蒂泡咖啡的拉斯特。

“我没想到——”马蒂开口，停住，看着拉斯特，移开视线，然后又试了一次。该死的傻瓜。拉斯特喜欢他这样，有多久了他也不清楚。“真是……”马蒂皱起眉。“ _妈的。_ ”

“嗯。”

马蒂对上他的视线。他转开脸。“没事了？”

他深吸了口气，然后吐出来。

“因为如果你不……”马蒂说，咬着下唇。“你不用这样，拉斯特。你用不着装作没事。我们能把这事搞定，我们能干成，然后你……就不用再装了。”

“我不能，马蒂，”他说，闭上眼。他仍能看见田野上飞过的光。他仍能感觉到马蒂坐在他身边。“我陷得太深了。不可能脱身的。”

马蒂安静了一会儿。“四年？”

“对。”

“你怎么能……”

“生活不就是这样。时间就这么过去了。”

“嗯，”马蒂说，“但……你好像……”

“你不喜欢我这样？”拉斯特说，但这次恢复了自己的声音。这就是他的故事。他问，马蒂说是，就这样。他操蛋的故事。

“不，我喜欢。”马蒂有点惊讶，不是因为他做的事，而是因为他能说出来。“但你看着像快散架了。”

“等这事完了，”拉斯特说，“我要回家，他妈的安安静静坐着看书。”

“安静不了，”马蒂说，“我也在呢。”

该死。

“拉斯特——”

“什么？”他说，因为他累毙了，没法再编故事了。

“是不是……当然，如果你不想说就不用说，但我听说……操，我根本想象不出你……”

“我不想说。如果我说了，你看我的眼光就不一样了。”

“我看你的眼光 _已经_ 不一样了。”

“对，但不是那种。”

“哪种？”

拉斯特摇摇头，睁开眼睛。清晨的阳光太亮，马蒂正注视着他，好像想看透他，傻瓜。“我让他操了我。”

马蒂缩了一下，然后瞥了一眼拉斯特的皮卡，当然没看见老姜，因为老姜还在后厢里，然后他又移回目光看着拉斯特，想弄明白，但失败了。或许这样最好。“他有没有——”

“不，”拉斯特说，但重点不在这儿。没有选择和糟糕的选择之间确实有一条界限，但眼下他无法分辨。“我太孤独了。”

“你——”

“对。”

“ _孤独_ 。”

“对。”

“所以你让他——”

“对。”

“ _拉斯特_ ——”

“对，”他说，以防没说清楚。“干我的屁股。”

马蒂张着嘴盯着他。“那玛姬给你介绍对象的时候——”

“不，那不一样。我是说，我不是讨厌……我喜欢女人，马蒂。”

“哦，”马蒂说，拉斯特好像忽然能让他看懂了。“好吧。”

“只不过是肉体，”拉斯特说，因为他已经太累，不想再忍耐，“我们只是肉体，是逼还是屌都无关紧要。只是肉罢了。只有当某个人看着你的时候才是重要的。”

马蒂看着他。他舔了舔嘴唇。

“好像他们了解你一样，”他说，“虽然那只是个该死的幻觉。但我们离不开这个。我们需要。所以，真正重要的是，有某个人看着你，好像他们愿意忍受你的胡扯，接受你的身体，你的思想和语言，还有那些你哪怕努力也没法摆脱的东西。那才是重要的。”

“拉斯特，”马蒂的目光落在拉斯特身上，“全是胡说。你说的倒是挺浪漫，但太可怕了。”

他清了清嗓子，“我说——”

“去你的，拉斯特。”

“我不是个完整的人，”他说，“从索菲亚死后就不再是了。或许也因此我才能变成克拉什。反正我已经不完整了。”

马蒂沉默了一阵，或许在他的小脑袋里琢磨着这件事。他穿着那件T恤很不错。当然，他们都需要洗个澡，好好吃顿早饭，再睡一晚上，一点选择性失忆也不坏，但该死，马蒂看着真不错。他一直注意外表，也明白自己有吸引力，但完全想错了方向。他把自己想成个硬汉，或许有点危险，但很可爱。其实并不是这么回事。

“拉斯特，”马蒂慢慢抬起手，好像不知道往哪放，然后把手放在拉斯特膝盖上。这个动作完全没有性意味。但拉斯特的故事是一团乱麻，他觉得自己开始硬了。马蒂的拇指摩挲着拉斯特内侧的裤缝，这感觉更糟了。

“马蒂，我要硬了。”

马蒂的手指停住了。“什么？”

“如果你不想干那个，就别摸我的膝盖。”

“你要……”马蒂的拇指转了个圈，又停下了。“为什么？”

拉斯特笑了。他的声音好像在水下努力寻找空气。

“我是说，”马蒂说，“好吧，我知道规矩，你不用笑话我，但我的意思是……因为我摸了你？”

“我没有笑你，”拉斯特说，然后，“对。”

“真的？那你喜欢……”马蒂的拇指又开始动，该死，这是个错误。这下马蒂在后半辈子里都会以为他的拇指真有魔法了。

“不，是你，”为了全人类着想，拉斯特说。“我喜欢的只是你。”

“你……但我以前也摸过你，”马蒂说，“我从没注意……”

“没错，我的药劲还没过去，而且……”

“而且什么？”马蒂问，捏着拉斯特的膝盖。

“我的故事一团糟。我控制不了自己。”

“你的故事？”

“我和克拉什。”

马蒂舔了舔嘴唇。“什么鬼？”

“我他妈的太孤独了，马蒂，”拉斯特说，之后他真想给自己头上来一枪，因为这种事情不该大声说出来。这是规矩。但该死的，他太累了。

马蒂盯了他好一阵，手还抚摸着他的膝盖，他觉得越来越硬，直到难以忍受。

“想来一发吗？”马蒂问。

拉斯特摇头。“你不会喜欢的。”

“我想，”马蒂说，抬起另一只手，放在拉斯特脖子后面。拉斯特抓住他的手腕，但他没有放手，有片刻的时间，很难判断拉斯特是想拉开马蒂的手，还是让它留在原地。“我想这没什么要紧的，”马蒂说，他的眼睛在说这很要紧，没什么比它更要紧了。“两个男人互相给人撸，可不，谁没干过呢？”

 _你没有_ ，拉斯特想。他不是每次都能读懂马蒂，但现在，他觉得他能懂。

“我也很孤单，”马蒂说，用拇指摩挲着拉斯特的脸颊。这太荒唐了。这感觉比老姜的手在他身上好太多，但还不够。“现在别动。”

拉斯特张嘴说了什么。 _别动_ ，该死的，马蒂觉得他还能去哪里？但他来不及了，因为马蒂收回手，拉开了他的拉链，把右手伸进去，握住拉斯特的阴茎。

“行吗？”马蒂问。

拉斯特没有回答，说不出话，因为他不知该说什么。他伸手触摸马蒂的裤子，发现马蒂的性器也半硬了。马蒂看着他，好像他是个该死的奇迹，他不是，但之后的两分钟，他已经忘了这一切。

**

“拉斯特，”马蒂说。已经是早晨了。他们在马蒂的车里睡了一会儿。拉斯特觉得比睡觉之前更糟了。阳光透过车窗照在他们身上，他的汗衫被汗水浸湿了，他得出去撒尿，或许还想吐。

“马蒂，”他说。他动不了。到处都疼。

“昨晚——”

“嗯。”

“我们得谈谈，”马蒂说，这可真让人吃惊。拉斯特回头看着他。他不像那种心血来潮给朋友撸了一发又想忘记这事的人。“等回了家，”他明确说，“等办完这些回家以后我们得谈谈这事。”

“没必要，”拉斯特说，只想给他个台阶下。他不想让马蒂难堪。

“不，”马蒂说，“我们得谈谈。”然后他对拉斯特皱起眉头。“你感觉怎么样？”

“很糟。”

“是啊，你看着也很糟。”

“多谢了，”拉斯特说，打开车门。“我想吐。”

“我买了一袋薯片，你吐完了就吃点，”马蒂说。他的声音忽然快活起来，像在警局跟那些白痴谈论他的大屌似的。好像这只是又一个周一早晨。这人真是个奇葩。“你看什么呢？”

“你，”拉斯特说，下了车，吐在沟里。

之后，他们分着吃了那袋薯片，之后去把这堆破事干完。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> tumblr:  
> https://toyhto.tumblr.com


End file.
